


sweet dreams

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil attends a sleepover.





	sweet dreams

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Virgil mumbles, hitching the strap of his duffel bag higher up on his shoulder as he knocks on Roman's door. His fanciful boyfriend has secluded himself all day, working on the "perfect sleepover." All Virgil knows is what Roman told him to bring, and that's primarily nightwear.

_This is pointless, anyway,_ he thinks, waiting for Roman to answer. It's not like he'll be able to _sleep_. Not until the early hours of the morning, when the sun's beginning to come up. Everyone in the mindscape knows it.

"Virge!" Roman exclaims, yanking open the door and tugging Virgil inside before he has a chance to say a word. Once inside, Virgil's mouth drops open and his duffel bag thumps to the ground.

He's transformed his bedroom into something out of the imagination. Stars twinkle above them, and he can see wisps of cloud scud across the sky. The moon is full and bright, washing the whole scene with warm light. There is grass, soft and thick, beneath his feet, and a crackling fire that somehow never escapes its tightly kept confines. Two sleeping bags sit, fully rolled up, to one side. One is rich red, the other vibrant purple. A picnic table carries an assortment of snacks, including s'mores and some of Virgil's favorites, like the chips he likes.

"Whoa," he says. "You went all out, Roman."

"Of course I did," Roman says. "It was for you." Virgil's face reddens and he looks down, seeing tiny, night-blooming flowers peek out from the grass.

"I- I just- Why?" Virgil bursts out, cheeks flushed. 

"I thought that you would like it," Roman says. "Patton said he thought you'd find it relaxing. And you deserve it."

_I don't deserve anything like this,_ Virgil thinks. Roman reads it on his face, anyway.

"You're amazing," Roman says fiercely, clasping Virgil's face between his hands. His skin is warm and this close, Virgil can smell the fruity scent of his shampoo. "I love you so much. You deserve the _world_. I would _give_ you the world, if I could."

"No, you," Virgil says before he can stop himself. He is soon rewarded with Roman's laughter and breathes a sigh of relief as his boyfriend holds him tighter. He can practically _feel_ his anxiety melting away, unable to withstand Roman's gentle affections.

"I love you," Virgil murmurs. "I- _You're_ the amazing one, Roman, this all looks wonderful and it must have taken _ages_ -"

"It took a while," Roman admits. "But it was worth it! You are, after all, a prince's companion. Are you not worthy of a prince's attentions?"

For answer, Virgil surges forward and their lips meet in a gentle, yet no less passionate, kiss.

"Thank you," Virgil mutters against Roman's lips.

Later, despite all of Virgil's dire predicaments, he finds himself dropping off to sleep quite easily, curled up with Roman in the same sleeping bag, Roman sleepily carding his fingers through Virgil's hair.

He has nothing but sweet dreams.


End file.
